mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Aftermath
Russia takes the Crimean Peninsula from the Ukraine. Relations between Cuba and the USA worsen. Riots in Hong Kong and other areas of China wanting independence. All these things led to World War III but the tipping point, the one event that really sparked the greatest battle that humanity will ever see, was a single event on the Korean Peninsula. Two South Korean soldiers were injured while in the DMZ. This horrific event made South Korea begin to play Anti-North Propaganda daily and the North to open fire on the the city of Yeoncheon in South Korea. But, unlike in our timeline where the two leaders met and made peace, the missiles sent from the North were seen as an act of war and a clear end to the armistice agreed upon in 1953 and the beginning of a new World War, much more disastrous than it's predecessors. Rules Please Read Carefully! * Try to be as realistic as possible! * Only mods are allowed to edit the map but if it is incorrect please leave a message on the talk page detailing what needs to be fixed. * Turns are daily and will begin around 4:00 PM EST. Each turn will be a quarter of a year in the game. * One country per player. If you would like to be a nation other than these please list (there are somewhere around 193 countries so I was not going to list them all) it in the nations section under it's respective continent. If you wish to play as a superpower (bold) you need at least 500 edits; to be a regional power (italicized) you need a least 300 edits. * If your country is conquered you can ask the player who conquered you if you may be a puppet state or request to be an unclaimed nation on the talk page. * If you have any questions please ask them on the talk page. * Rebel groups or areas vying for independence (like Kurdistan, Palestine, Hong Kong) do exist and you are allowed to play them upon request. * You are allowed to attempt to conquer nations that are isolationist (player is inactive) or have not been claimed but there will still be resistance. * No nukes unless it is deemed plausible! * Alliances such as NATO, the EU, and the UN exist and nations that are a part of them will have the flag of these organizations beside their name. Players are allowed to create new international organizations but they must be within reason. * Profile pages for nations are not required but highly recommended! * New players start in the turn that they joined. * No editing past turns! * I will start the game once there is enough players. Mods If you would like to be a mod then please message me! * OMGdidiwin - Head Mod * User:Bozistanball - Map Mod Map Nations Africa * South Africa * Congo Great showing. B23 (talk) 14:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) * Ethiopia * Egypt Asia * China - MUST DESTROY HONG KONG * Japan * South Korea * North Korea * Hong Kong * Taiwan * Israel * Saudi Arabia ** The Two Swords (Rebel Group) - User:Bozistanball Europe * France * Russia - '''Sithlent (talk) 00:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) * '''The United Kingdom ' * Germany The Empire shall rise, and all will kneel at our... * Spain- bentleybent * Italy * Greece - NathanialPrice * Belarus –Alexander 03:37, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Oceania * ''Australia * New Zealand North America * '''The United States ' - OMGdidiwin * Canada - The Epic Dragon * Mexico * Cuba South America * ''Brazil Erizium (talk) 13:00, January 23, 2016 (UTC) * Colombia * Peru The Game ''The Game Has Begun!'' 2015.75 '''North Korea begins an invasion of the South, firing missiles at the border and preparing to launch the few nuclear weapons they possess. South Korea sets up anti-aircraft weaponry near the demilitarized zone and are aided by the USA & Japanese forces stationed there. Chinese leaders discuss whether or not they should aid their ally. If they do they could possibly keep the buffer zone that is North Korea but at the same time ostracize themselves from the rest of the world and their most important trade partner, the United States. With the rest of the world focusing on the Far East Russia continues it's expansion by invading Georgia, claiming that it has become too Western and must be punished. A Note from the Head Mod - '''The map will be coming soon. I think Bozistanball can be in charge of the map making, that is, if they still want to be in charge of it. * '''The United States: '''10,000 troops and a portion of the Air Force and Navy are sent to aid South Korea. The West Coast is fortified in case North Korea attempts to attack. President Obama makes a speech proclaiming that the dreaded North will finally fall and the Far East will become a safer place once again. Diplomats meet with the UN Security Council to discuss Russia's expansion and attempts to illegally take by Georgian land. * '''Canada:We amp up our military.However, Newfoundland successfully gains independence and takes Labrador. We aid South Korea. Quebec begins talk of independence along with the Northern parts. ** US Diplomacy: 'We recognize Newfoundland & Labrador's sovereignty. *'Belarus: President Aleksandr Lukashenko appraises the liberation of Georgia, and voices his support for the crushing of the corrupt pro-Western regime in Tbilisi. The Foreign Ministry makes no comment on the Korea issue, as it does not concern Belarus. We continue to develop the economy and armed forces. *'Russia: '''We continue to use our troops in the Caucasus in order to invade Georgia through the north of their nation and hopefully overwhelming them with our influx of armies. We also begin to secretly prepare to invade North Korea from their tiny border with us, as we begin to rapidly send over 20,000 troops from central Russia to the town of Vladivostok in central Asia. We also trade embargo Ukraine for not graciously giving us Crimea earlier in the year, and President Putin denounces the European Union in an interview with the press, calling the political union "a safe haven for corruption, infamy, and terror". We continue to increase relations with former members of the Soviet Union and China. **'US Diplomacy: We condemn Russia's actions and wish for a peaceful solution for the Georgian and Ukrainian crises. *'''Two Swords: We fight in Syria allying with Islamist factions and begin to fight in Aleppo. We begin to work on uniting Islamist groups under our banner. We begin to work in the Sina by bombing Egyptian troops after the fall of Muhammad Morsi taking in with small Islamist factions. We begin to work in Iraq setting up plans to take Sunni majority areas. In Yemen with the current civil war we begin to work on alling with Ansar al Shria and Al Qaeda, doing the same thing in Libya. We begin to work on cells in Afghanistan,Pakistan,Mali,Niger,India and Jordan, and set up cells in Somalia. We release our first video showing the group nice side and a few battle and show a American and a Russian fighter talking to each other before heading into battle, with most of the video not showing that much blood other than Syrian troops getting IEDed or sniped.(but no execution parts) Map will most likely be out in 2- 4 days. **'Note from Head Mod: Thank you for agreeing to do the map! ^-^' *'South Korea (NPC): '''Troops move to the DMZ and begin a firing campaign on Northern soldiers. Missiles are launched over the border and into small border towns. South Korea receives a large amount of support from the USA, Japan, Taiwan, and many other nations who wish for the destruction of the dreadful beast that is North Korea. *'North Korea (NPC): Nukes are ready to be launched on Seoul via secret nuclear bases in North Korea but Kim Jung Un is the only one allowed to carry out the order. Currently North Korean troops have lined up along the border and begun firing at those in the South. *'Congo: '''We start to work on infrastructure and economy whilst the military are starting to recruit more troops. Some African refugees are important to help in Congo while some supplies are needed to give them. Congo looks to have more buildings and cities in the future but it could much provide hard work for builders. We also don't see any plan on invading any nation. *'Germany: Seeing Russian aggression against its neighboring countries, members of the government, especially Councellor Merkel, were reminded of the descent of the Iron Curtain, and feared another invasion of Germany. We call a meeting of the Council of Europe to attempt to find a peaceful solution to Russian expansion, but also increase spending on the military, primarily focused on acquiring modern equipment for soldiers and construction of defensive fortifications along the border with Poland. Just in case. 2016.00 (Final Quarter of 2015) South Korea, along with help from it's allies, makes major advances against the Northern army and liberated some small towns on the borders of North Korea and the city of Kaesong. China has still yet to state whether or not it will be joining the conflict and aiding North Korea. Russia is able to take small breakaway regions from Georgia but is unable to take the whole country at the moment. The European Union looks down upon Russian's expansion and many nations in the organization begin placing sanctions on Russia. American journalists claim that these three events (Russian expansion, the resuming of the Korean War, and the rise of the Two Swords in the Middle-East) have begun WWIII. * The United States: '''We begin raiding the Eastern Coast of North Korea along with Japanese forces and try to protect and provide for as many citizens as we can. We place sanctions on Russia and condemn their expansion into Georgia. 15,000 American troops are sent to the small Eurasian country to push back the Russian armies attempting to annex it. Plans are made to stop the rapid rise of the Two Swords but they have yet to be released to the public. * '''Two Swords: We fight in Syria allying with Islamist factions and begin to fight in Aleppo. We begin to work on uniting Islamist groups under our banner. We begin to work in the Sina by bombing Egyptian troops after the fall of Muhammad Morsi taking in small Islamist factions. We begin to work in Iraq setting up plans to take Sunni majority areas. In Yemen with the current civil war we begin to work on alling with Ansar al Shria and Al Qaeda, doing the same thing in Libya. We begin to work on setting up cells in Afghanistan,Pakistan,Niger,India and set up cells in Jordan and Mali. We begin to take land in Somalia due to the civil war. We demand Congo to lift their ban. We begin to wok on taking in smaller groups but only after checking their group out. *'Belarus:' The military and economy continue to be improved, and the Foreign and Culture Ministries begin an advertising campaign to get more people to invest in the Belarusian economy. Meanwhile, the Belarusian Ground Forces hold major drills in the Mogilev Voblast. President Lukashenko offers Putin military assistance, to send the Belarusian 2nd Spetsnaz Brigade to Georgia. *'Russia:' We graciously support Belarus's offer of troops, and we begin improving relations with the country. 'Meanwhile, we continue to send troops from the Caucasus into northern Georgia and President Putin officially condemns the American administration, calling it a "rather uneventful and merciless capitalist hellpit." We also begin our attack on North Korea as over 25,000 troops from central Russia pour into the border with North Korea, ruthlessly killing any soldiers who dare stand in their way. We also officially declare war on the nation simultaneously. *'Congo: '''We continue to militarise our troops, also we decide to lift the ban for islamists. '''We urge Two Swords not to terrorize Congo with islamists otherwise the ban will appear once again. Most of the African refugees looking for supplies, but in the capital city some supplies can be healthier for people living in Brazzaville. *'Germany:' While we do not support North Korea in any capacity, we condemn the unprovoked invasion of the country by Russia. We continue our modernization of our armed forces, but it could take well into the 2020s to fully update our equipment. We also continue our construction of fortifications. 2016.25 The war in North Korea officially ends thanks to the combined South Korean-Japanese-American Coalition and the Russians invading from the North. The provinces of Rason and North Hamgyong fall to Russia while the remaining eleven are divided between the coalition and are planned to become officially a part of the Republic of Korea within a few months. China becomes weary of the sudden influx of pro-democratic troops on it's border but continues to stay quiet about the situation. Abkhazia and South Ossetia officially declare their independence from Georgia and operate as Pro-Russian states. The EU and USA begins to supply Georgia with more units in order to prevent any more land from being lost. The expansion of the Two Swords continues with most of Syria falling under their control. * The United States: '''We work on rebuilding many North Korean cities. We also begin providing food for malnourished citizens as well as medical attention. An additional 15,000 soldiers are sent to Georgia to prevent further loss of land. '''We wish to negotiate the Georgian territory with Russia and come to an agreement before any more lives are lost due to their aggression. President Obama has yet to make an official statement about the situation in Syria. * Two Swords: We fight in Syria allying with Islamist factions and begin to fight in Aleppo. We begin to work on uniting Islamist groups under our banner. We begin to work in the Sina by bombing Egyptian troops after the fall of Muhammad Morsi taking in small Islamist factions. We begin to work in Iraq setting up plans to take Sunni majority areas. In Yemen with the current civil war we begin to work on alling with Ansar al Shria and Al Qaeda, doing the same thing in Libya. We begin to work on setting up cells in Afghanistan,Pakistan,Niger,India and set up cells in Jordan and Mali. We begin to take land in Somalia due to the civil war.We begin to wok on taking in smaller groups but only after checking their group out. A small group called ISIS is quickly destroyed due to them being so small. We begin a military sweep of Iraq (like ISIS) attacking Iraqi military in the Anbar proven,mostly seeing Iraqi troops run away (like IRL) sweeping and taking towns, '''We made a deal with the Kurds in Iraq, We won't attack them and help them gain freedom and they won't attack us in return. * '''Russia: We refuse to negotiate with the United States, preferring to aim to completely annex Georgia as a client state. '''We begin to heavily support the pro-Russian states of Abkhazia and South Ossetia with troops and we recognize their independence from Georgia. We continue to send troops from the Caucasus into Georgia, with a majority of our troops re-supplying in Abkhazian and South Ossetian territory. '''We also turn the captured provinces of Rason and North Hamgyong into an autonomous client state known simply as the State of Rason-Hamgyong with local leader Yeong Han serving as its first governor. '''Over half of our entire navy under the leadership of Admiral Kliment Sokolov that was previously stationed in the port of Saint Petersburg enters into the Baltic Sea near the coast of the German province of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern and sinks three German carriers. ** '''US Diplomacy: '''We condemn Russia's actions of turning Rason and North Hamgyong into a client state. The two provinces are supposed to be rebuilt by the Russians and be annexed by the Republic of Korea sometime in the Fall. We also condemn their uncalled for attacks on the German Navy. * '''China: SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THE LAST 2 TURNS, BUT ITS MY OWN FAULT BECAUSE IVE MISSED SOMETHING IMPORTANT. OH WELL! '''Anyway, we continue to trade with America, Western European countries and others for many goods used in daily western life like toys, TVs, technology, cloths and other stuff. This makes our economy rich and powerful. We are set to overtake the American economy next turn due to our growth. We thank everybody whose been to do with the industrial revolution. We build many more factories, roads and railway lines. We also plan to build a huge mega tunnel from Dalian to Yantai, cousting loads of money. Construction will begin either next turn or 2 turns after. '''We decide to cut any ties we have with Russia, calling them too aggressive. We would like a temporary military alliance with America and the EU to destroy Russia if we ever decide to go to war with them. '''We announce that we are not worried too much about the Republic of Korea being formed, due to America and us being potential allies with Russia. We therefore support the Republic of Korea. The war with Russia may start World War III so we decide to build our stockpile just in case. We build our military, infrastructure and economy. We build our military presence on the Russian-Chinese border. We also continue to influence Africa with getting there resources in exchange of guns. '''We would like an alliance with Mongolia, promising them that they'll have land in Russia when defeated and a much better economy (mod response). We condemm the actions of the Two Swords. ** US Diplomacy: '''We are surprised by China's offer of an alliance and see this as a way to help democracy flourish in the communist nation as well as create warmer relations between the world's biggest economic powers. But there is one thing we would like China to do if we are to ally with them: '''Recognize the sovereignty of the Republic of China aka Taiwan. ** Two Swords: We notice China condemning our actions and post a video on line talking about the Ughys are how the chines government are attacking muslims, Before showing a chines fighter in full combat gear call for muslim in China to rise. ** An alliance with Mongolia is plausible so I'll allow it but there may be some resistance since I believe Mongolia is more pro-Russian irl. The thing about you overtaking the American economy is iffy though, since this turn marks the first quarter of 2016 and currently, as you probably know, China's stocks are dropping dramatically so for now the USA & China (at least in this game) will be about the same in terms of economics. - OMGdidiwin ' ** Ok ~ AH28 ** '''Chinease Dip: '''In return for recognising the Republic of China we would like you to promise to not stop us with gaining influence over African nations and to have more land than you in Siberia when we defeat Russia in the upcoming war. ** 'Map 2016.50 Russia aggression continues against the Ukraine and Georgia leading to many anti-Russian protests throughout Western Europe. Germany is forced to make a difficult decision: Declare war on Russia or watch as more and more of it's navy is destroyed. The Republic of Korea slowly begins to annex provinces that were once a part of North Korea. Uprisings begin in the province of Xinjiang in China thanks to the Two Sword's propaganda. The riots are quickly put down by the Chinese and USA forces but it shows just how far the Two Sword's deadly influence can reach. President Obama and President Xi as well as the EU agree to start a bombing campaign on key areas in Syria in order to halt the Two Sword's progression. * The United States: '''20,000 troops are sent to Ukraine to protect the country from the Russians. We make major investments in China and begin to station troops there thanks to our new military alliance with the Asian powerhouse. '''We issue our last warning to Russia & Belarus: Stand down now or feel the force of the American, European, and Asian powers. '''Americans are preparing for the presidential elections. ** '''Chinese Dip: '''We would like to remind them that it is a temporary alliance. * '''Two Swords: We fight in Syria allying with Islamist factions and begin to fight in Aleppo. We begin to work on uniting Islamist groups under our banner. We begin to work in the Sina by bombing Egyptian troops after the fall of Muhammad Morsi taking in small Islamist factions. We begin to work in Iraq setting up plans to take Sunni majority areas. In Yemen with the current civil war we begin to work on alling with Ansar al Shria and Al Qaeda, doing the same thing in Libya. We begin to work on setting up cells in Afghanistan,Pakistan,Niger,India and set up cells in Jordan and Mali. We begin to take land in Somalia due to the civil war.We begin to taking in smaller groups but only after checking their group out. We begin a military sweep of Iraq (like ISIS) attacking Iraqi military Sunni majority ,mostly seeing Iraqi troops run away (like IRL) sweeping and taking towns.We tell the US to stop bombing us because their not our main enemy. We begin to set up cells in China with goals of gain more supporters. We set up cells in Afghanistan and Pakistan allying with the Taliban and taking small pieces of land (mostly country side). ' *'Belarus: President Lukashenko dismisses American threats, calling them just "propaganda of the Western aggressors." He does put the Armed Forces of Belarus on full alert. Former conscripts are called back up to their military units, and all able-bodied men in their twenties who are not in the military are drafted. The number of Belarusian troops at arms is currently 1.5 million. The Belarusian Ground Forces are organized into field armies again, now that there is such a large amount of troops, as weapons and equipment are distributed to the new units. They are divided into seven field armies. The Government of Belarus gives Lithuania an ultimatum: surrender Alytus, Marijampolė, Kaunas, and Vilnius Counties to us or be invaded. They have 48 hours to comply. The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Armies are deployed on the border, equipped with T-80s, as well as the newer T-90 tanks. They are prepared to invade if the Lithuanian government does not comply, and expect little opposition from Lithuania's small military forces. Lukashenko demands that NATO does not interfere, as the lands in question are rightfully Belarus's. Meanwhile, the 2nd Spetsnaz Brigade continues to fight in Georgia along our Russian brethren. *'China: We begin a bombing campaign against the Two Swords reluctantally with us hoping to concentrate on efforts of a potential Chinease invasion of Russia. We crush the rebellion. '''We execute ALL the people who was to do with the riot except from children, who will be given different families due to there parents being executed. They're all hung. Discussion begins to whether to deport all the Muslims to America to stop any rebels in China again.We continue to trade with America, Western European countries and others for many goods used in daily western life like toys, TVs, technology, cloths and other stuff. This makes our economy rich and powerful. We are set to overtake the American economy in the next few turn due to our growth. We continue to recover from the economic crash. We thank everybody whose been to do with the industrial revolution. We build many more factories, roads and railway lines to connect such a massive country. We also begin to build a huge mega tunnel from Dalian to Yantai, coasting loads of money. Construction will be finished by 2020.' We honour our temporary military alliance with America and the EU to destroy Russia and Belarus if we ever decide to go to war with them. We recognise the Republic of Korea. We continue to gain influence over Mongolia. The war with Russia may start World War III so we decide to build our nuclear stockpile just in case. We build our military, infrastructure and economy. We build our military presence on the Russian-Chinese border. We also continue to influence Africa with getting there resources in exchange of guns. We continue to condemn the actions of the Two Swords. In exchange of recognising the Republic of China we would like America to promise to not to stop us gaining influence over the African nations. Furthermore, we would like to have more land in Siberia than America when we defeat them in the War Against Russia.' **'US Diplomacy: We thank China for recognizing the Republic of China and promise land the Chinese land in Siberia (similar to what it's pre-Russian Empire borders were like). But the only lands that are a part of Siberia that we really want are the Kamchatka Krai and the Chukotka Autonomous Okrug (for security purposes only). The rest of the land can be divided among the Eastern Powers. We also promise not to interfere with China's influence on African nations as long as they do not interfere with ours. **'''Two Swords dip: We declare a Jihad on China and send more cells to China activating some with goals of harassing Chinese troop in Xinjang or setting off small bombs (pipe bombs and presser cookers) in major chines cities. *'Brazil: 'The official name of the country is changed to the Federal Republic of Brazil. ' '''Brazil asks to purchase French Guiana from France for $50 billion and discounts on oil purchases. ' 'The Republic also wishes to form the Federation of the Americas with former Latin American countries all the way from Mexico to Argentina and Chile. If accepted, all countries would merge into one superstate with all of it's citizens having equal rights and equal oppurtunities for prosperity. In exchange, Brazil will pay 50% of the costs required to form the Federation, and 25% of the costs to uplift the infrastructure of the Federation to Argentine and Chilean standards (MOD RESPONSE PLS PLS PLS, and if you want, not every country has to join) '''The Amazon Rainforest, a major source of tourism, resources, wood, and biodiversity for Brazil is placed under a higher level of federal protection; with environmental policies aimed at replacing trees at a 1:10 ratio, to prevent excessive deforestation and preserve the biodiversity of the rainforest. Steps to make education free in Brazil commence, with Rio de Janeiro State receiving government funding for education, effectively making it free for all citizens. Brasilia and Sao Paulo are soon to follow. The northeastern areas of Brazil receive higher government attention due to being left behind in economic and industrial progress, and so as such, the Northeast Industrial Economic Complex, comprising of massive agricultural, and industrial manufacturing of low-labor and high-tech goods start. The Armed Forces see a raise of military expenditure, with 6% of GDP going into it to fully modernize Brazil's military, and the bidding for the first Brazilian-made aircraft carrier; the Pedro I, starts between weapons factories. Jet fighters and bombers experience upgrades to fuel efficiency, weapon load, speed, and range, with the best bombers capable of hitting Guatemala and the Malvinas from Central Brazil. Conscription for all citizens aged 18 and above becomes mandatory, and modern tanks with enhanced shooting precision, terrain control, and weapon variations are researched by the country. **'It's hard to say whether or not this would be a possibility or not. I am not very good with Latin-American history so I'm not sure if this would even be plausible. I promise I'll get back to you on it soon. - OMGdidiwin ' **'I can see it work for all of South America, and possibly Panama, as these countries have recently developed remarkable relationships with each other, especially between Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname, and Guyana. Some of these countries also have incredibly friendly ties with Mexico and several Central American countries. The issues of territorial disputes with Colombia and Venezuela; and Chila and Bolivia could be resolved by making those areas shared between the new states, or even turn the disputed areas into their own states once the Federation is formed. Either way, you're the mod **'You can start off by forming the federation between Brazil, Argentina, Paraguay, and Uruguay for now. But the creation of this new federation will take 1 3/4 years (7 turns) and will begin on your next turn. You can begin incorporating other South American countries into the Federation once the union between Brazil, Argentina, Paraguay, and Uruguay is complete. - OMGdidiwin' *'Congo: '''We still continue to work on economy and military. Indeed that military is probably small and in case there would be hard work in next few years. Although some Congo soldiers, as well they've been recruited. As they could have a work on their basic training in the military while newcomers coming in. Bunkers can be built in one of the lands while it's not yet done, but expecting a good pressure defence. With the ban lifted from the Islamists, we hope that they don't terrorize the city of Brazzaville in case of guards controlling it. 2016.75 '''Belarus receives land from Lithuania and further aligns itself with Russia. In response to this every member of the EU (with a few exceptions) place sanctions on Belarus and do not recognize it's new land claim.' Georgia surrenders to the advancing Russians, forcing America to withdraw from the small country and fortify the borders of the next potential targets of the new Russian Empire. The Republic of Korea incorporates nearly all the mainland South of the Yalu and Tumen rivers save for the areas still under Russian control. * The United States: We begin to fund the two swords since they seem stable and powerful enough to overthrow the corrupt Syrian government. The President believes that by doing so we can form another pro-Western state in the Middle-East. 20,000 troops stay in the Ukraine to protect the country from the Russians. We make major investments in China and begin to station troops there thanks to our new military alliance with the Asian powerhouse (troops are stationed there in the event that Russia should make a surprise attack on China; they are there for protection). Americans are preparing for the presidential elections. Obama visits the Republic of Korea and speaks with the current president of the country; they discuss Russia's possession of traditionally Korean land and that it should be returned immediately. ''' ** '''Greece Dip: Greek PM Alexis Tsipras asks the United States to rescind the funding for Two Swords on the basis that supporting Two Swords will damage the temporary alliance with China, seeing as Two Swords have declared jihad in Xinjang. He implores the funding to instead go to the Caucasus Emirate, a Muslim resistance group in Russia who do not hate the Western Countries and have stopped their attacks on civilians except for small sporadic incidents. ** Not trying to be a jerk but the Caucasus Emirate seems more likely to allie with me we have a lot in common like: not hating the west and stopping attacks on civilians - Bozi * Japan (NPC): '''We fortify our claim over the Kuril Islands and begin stationing troops there as well as docking ships. Russian citizens living in these lands are put under arrest and declared prisoners of war. '''We call for USA support. ** US Diplomacy: '''We send ships to the Kuril Islands and other parts of East Asia to prevent Russia from attacking via Siberia. * '''Germany: '''The German government is beginning to realize the magnitude of the situation it is in. '''The German navy is organized for defensive maneuvers against the Russian one, but war is not yet declared. We request permission to regain strategic bombing capability and naval infantry with the goal of using them to combat Russia and Belarus. We place sanctions against Belarus if we haven't already. We begin constructing fortifications in northern Germany. We also further expand military spending, with the goal of completing modernization sooner, expanding armor units and replacing losses to the navy. * Two Swords: We fight in Syria allying with Islamist factions and begin to fight in Aleppo. We begin to work on uniting Islamist groups under our banner. We begin to work in the Sina by bombing Egyptian troops after the fall of Muhammad Morsi taking in small Islamist factions. We begin to work in Iraq setting up plans to take Sunni majority areas. In Yemen with the current civil war we begin to work on alling with Ansar al Shria and Al Qaeda, doing the same thing in Libya. We begin to work on setting up cells in Afghanistan,Pakistan,Niger,India and set up cells in Jordan and Mali. We begin to take land in Somalia due to the civil war.We begin to taking in smaller groups but only after checking their group out. We begin a military sweep of Iraq (like ISIS) attacking Iraqi military Sunni majority ,mostly seeing Iraqi troops run away (like IRL) sweeping and taking towns.We tell the US to stop bombing us because their not our main enemy. We begin to set up cells in China with goals of gain more supporters. We set up cells in Afghanistan and Pakistan allying with the Taliban and taking small pieces of land (mostly country side). '''We begin to set ourself up as a political party in Sudan.We send a invite to Islamic chenchen rebels to join our groupresponse. We begin to only bomb Chines police and military checkpoints and stations. '''We continue our attack in Iraq aiming for Falluja,Ramadi,and Mousil. Category:Aftermath (Map Game)